Entre el ver y el mirar
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: AU Erik/Charles Hace un par de horas Erik pensaba que jamás debió haber mirado a Charles Xavier, ahora pensaba que había sido un estúpido por no haberlo mirado antes que el imbécil de Sebastián Shaw.


**Entre el ver y el mirar**

By Tsuki Kuchiki

Ver

(Del lat. vidēre).

Percibir por los ojos los objetos mediante la acción de la luz. Percibir algo con cualquier sentido o con la inteligencia.

Mirar.

(Del lat. mirāri, admirarse).

Dirigir la vista a un objeto. U. t. c. prnl. Observar las acciones de alguien. Revisar, registrar. Tener en cuenta, atender. Pensar, juzgar. Inquirir, buscar algo, informarse de ello.

Erik Lensherr era un joven de 17 con un pasado difícil, con su familia traída desde Europa cuando era muy pequeño su padre tuvo que arreglársela para sacar adelante a su pequeña familia obteniendo la ayuda del peor lugar posible, de la mano del joven empresario Sebastián Shaw que hizo todo lo posible para hacer que su padre quedara hasta el cuello de deudas con él, deudas que pasaron a su madre el día que su padre falleció, jamás olvidaría la sonrisa sardónica que el hombre le dedicaba a su madre en el funeral de su progenitor.

Tampoco olvidaría como su madre se mato trabajando para mantenerlo a él e intentar pagar la exorbitante deuda con intereses absurdos, no relegaría como con cada visita de ese hombre su madre parecía marchitarse más y más, con su legua afilada falsamente amable, con sus amenazas disfrazadas en cortesía; Erik jamás se había sentido tan inútil e impotente, al final no pudo evitar lo inevitable, su madre cayo enferma por sobre exigirse en su trabajo, con una anemia muy grave que le había dejado preocupantemente débil el corazón, rogo recostada en la cama del hospital a su cruel acreedor no dejara desamparado a su hijo, pues sin más familia en el mundo Erik iría directo a un orfanato.

Desde ese día Sebastián Shaw el hombre al que él culpaba por la muerte de su madre se convirtió en su tutor legal, así como automáticamente había recaído sobre su hombros la deuda que sus padres habían dejado pendiente, información dicha de la propia boca de Shaw después de enterrar a su madre.

Desde ese día… Erik no vería más que por si mismo y no miraría más que hacia un exitoso futuro en el que destruirá a su tutor.

Al menos así era hasta que él apareció…

La primera vez que vio a Charles Xavier fue en los pasillos de la escuela, no fue un encuentro memorable, su mundo no se movió ni un ápice, probablemente muchas veces antes se abrían topado en el pasillo sin realmente haberse notado.

Fue un fugaz cruce de miradas, pero para Erik poco acostumbrado a poner más atención de la necesaria en las personas a su alrededor fue algo inesperado así como un poco incomodo, supuso lo que llamo su atención fue el increíble azul de los ojos de su compañero, Xavier extendió una sonrisa en forma de saludo actuó como el detonante para que apartara la mirada.

Dos horas más tarde tuvo la revelación que eran compañeros en tres clases en común al parecer desde que iniciaron el ciclo escolar.

La segunda vez que lo vio fue en su sala con el brazo de su odioso tutor Sebastián Shaw rodeando sus hombros presentándolo como su pareja, realmente no supo que pensar, quizá que Shaw era un pedófilo, quizá en ponerle seguro a su puerta por la noche (y la ventana por si las dudas), quizá que Xavier tenia pésimo gusto.

Cuando el ojiazul anuncio su retiro Erik lo guio hasta la puerta, le pregunto con discreción si Shaw, lo obligaba o chantajeaba de alguna manera, Charles lo miro incrédulo unos segundos, para después sonreír con suavidad.

-Eres muy amable al preocuparte- le dijo y tomo con suavidad su brazo tan efímeramente que apenas lo sintió, la sonrisa no abandonaba la cara de Xavier y Erik tuvo que apartar los ojos; siguió hablando.

-Realmente estoy con Sebastián por me agrada estar con él- Y sin decir más se fue.

Erik pensó que había hecho el ridículo, pero ciertamente no lo sentía así.

La tercera vez que vio a Charles estaba en la pequeña biblioteca de su casa, mirando la variedad de libros que tenia su tutor, su perfil era elegante, sus ojos mostraban anhelo ante los textos enfrente suyo, su rostro lucia relajado y contento, cerraba los ojos aspirando con fuerza como si los libros tuvieran algún aroma tranquilizador, al sentirlo giro a verlo con su siempre gesto amable en el rostro, pregunto si podía hojear algunos, por respuesta se encogió de hombros y salió sin decir una palabra.

Erik no supo porque pero de pronto tomo la costumbre de entrar a esa habitación de la casa con más frecuencia.

La cuarta vez que vio al castaño fue en la escuela en el descanso, estaba rodeado de algunos alumnos menores, pero irónicamente todos más altos que el castaño, también estaba un alumno de ultimo año que parecía llevar toda la vida ahí, con cigarro en la boca y porte hostil, no pensó que fuera gente con la que se juntara un niño rico y educado como lo era Xavier, pero ahí estaba riendo y bromeando, aparto la vista, no quería seguir viendo, no quería comenzar a mirar.

Erik ya no salía de los salones en los descansos.

La quinta vez que lo vio estaba en su sala sentado en las piernas de su tutor pasando su brazos por el cuello del adulto, Shaw recorría con su nariz en el cuello de su compañero de escuela, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de su joven tutorado, solo entonces Erik se dio cuenta que se había quedado parado viéndolos con detenimiento, su tutor le sonrió y Erik arrugo el ceño para finalmente darles la espalda y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Esa noche Erik no bajo a cenar.

La primera vez que miro a Charles Francis Xavier, fue involuntario lo jura, quizás jamás debió suceder, habían pasado varias horas desde la salida de los alumnos Erik se había quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca, estiro la espalda comenzando a sentirse cansado y aburrido de la lectura escolar decidió tomar un pequeño descanso girando hacia la ventana para entretenerse con la ya entrada puesta de sol, una figura algo menuda llamo su atención no tardo en reconocerlo sentía que estos últimos días lo tenia entre ceja y ceja aun cuando el quisiera todo lo contrario.

Charles a unos pasos de la salida del instituto sostenía la bicicleta con la que se transportaba todos los días a la escuela mirando hacia el horizonte como si no hubiera otra cosa más interesante en el mundo, Lensherr entrecerró la mirada y volvió a su lectura; lo que no se espero fue que Xavier aun estuviera en el mismo lugar cuando tomo rumbo a su casa.

Indeciso pensó en pasarlo sin mas pero no pudo; lo saludo y el apenas lo vio de reojo, realmente parecía muy perdido, pero como si tuviera que esconder la expresión que tenia antes, el castaño relajo su rostro intentando poner su cordial expresión de todos los días.

-Ya vas a casa Erik, saluda a Sebastián por mi de favor- Erik intento ignorar la mención de su tutor.

-Y tú, aun no iras a tu casa- Xavier dejo de mirarlo para seguir contemplando la caída de la noche sobre la ciudad.

-No- Lensherr espero por más explicaciones pero no llegaron, era extraño el cambio de papeles con él intentando sacar más plática a su compañero y el de ojos azules renuente a hablar.

Erik se quedo a su lado sin emitir una sola palabra por no supo cuanto tiempo, giro la cabeza para ver como poco a poco las luces del edificio escolar se iban apagando pronto cerrarían la escuela, el suspiro del castaño atrajo de nuevo su atención.

-Mi madre fue hospitalizada-

Algo se removió en su interior, él probablemente sabia mejor que nadie como se sentía Xavier, imágenes de su pasado lo atacaron sin piedad, no tardo en sentirse furioso ¿que hacia este tonto perdiendo el tiempo aquí parado?, ¿que pasa si era la única oportunidad que tenia de estar con ella como paso con su madre?, deslizo una de sus manos por el pelo él no podía asegurar que así seria que una historia parecida a la suya se repetiría con su compañero.

-Deberías ir a verla- Soltó más brusco de lo quería sonar.

El castaño jugo con los frenos de su bicicleta antes de responder.

-Mi padrastro no quiso decirme en que hospital estaba-

Erik boqueo un momento sin saber que decir, para después apretar los dientes.

-¿Y?, eso no interesa tu madre te necesita-

Charles rio sin alegría y por primera vez lo miro cara a cara.

-Él no me lo dijo por que ella no me quiere ahí-

Quiso replicarle decirle que quizás el hombre le mentía, pero la fuerza en su mirada clavada en él lo apabullaba, con esa mirada le decía que había mucho más que el no sabia, que por más cruel que llegase a sonar esa era la pura realidad.

De ahí en adelante como si hubieran hecho un acuerdo sin palabras Erik le quito el manubrio de las manos se monto a la bicicleta en el asiento del conductor sintiendo como Charles se acomodaba al pararse sobre el endeble soporte de la rueda trasera colocando ambas manos sobre los anchos hombros de Lensherr para mantener el equilibrio.

Erik comenzó a pedalear sin ninguna dirección en mente, Xavier no le dio ninguna dirección, tampoco pregunto a donde irían, Lensherr pensaba en la situación no era bueno consolando y ciertamente el castaño no pedía que lo hiciera estando tan renuente a contárselo, pero él no pensaba huir de una situación que técnicamente el mismo creo, levantó el rostro para mirar a su acompañante, Charles tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa, la luna ya se alzaba en el cielo iluminando su refinadas fracciones, al parecer sintió su mirada pues no tardo en tener esos increíbles ojos azules clavados en él, interrogándolo con la fuerza de su mirar, Erik se apartó de inmediato del contacto visual antes de que ambos terminaran por estrellarse y con una idea formándose en su cabeza.

Ante la vista del rio con las luces de la ciudad reflejándose en sus oscuras aguas con las luciérnagas revoloteaban a su alrededor parecían estar en medio de las estrellas.

-Gracias-

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Charles al decirle esa simple palabra era tan brillante que podía opacarlas fácilmente.

Hace un par de horas Erik pensaba que jamás debió haber mirado a Charles Xavier, ahora pensaba que había sido un estúpido por no haberlo mirado antes que el imbécil de Sebastián Shaw.

La segunda vez que lo miro fue solo dos días después y fue atreves de otra persona, Charles parecía no tener una madre en el hospital pues ambos días mostro la misma expresión amable de todos los malditos días, incluso pensó en haber sido engañado pero si pensaba con detenimiento no creía posible fingir el dolor que vio reflejado en su rostro y ojos, bufo sin darse cuenta, la verdad era que todo el asunto lo tenia un poco fastidiado tampoco ayudaba el hecho de tenerlo a solo unos cuantos asientos más delante.

La clase aun no comenzaba y con Erik perdido en sus pensamientos y Charles platicando con algunos compañeros no fueron consientes del alboroto que se causaba en los pasillos de la institución, hasta que el origen de este cruzo por la puerta del salón de clases; una rubia bastante bien vestida y bastante linda que según decían los de los pasillos había llegado en una limosina.

Charles se levanto de su asiento profiriendo el nombre de "Raven" y como si fuera alguna jodida película romántica la muchacha en cuestión grito un "¡Charles!" corriendo hacia el mencionado para estrecharse en un fuerte abrazo, sin separase se intercambiaban palabras entre susurros y la rubia parecía contener el llanto, todo el asunto era asquerosamente empalagoso la verdad.

-¿Quien es ella?- Erik no fue consiente de que el había formulado la pregunta hasta que su propia voz retumbo en sus oídos, ¡¿Por qué rayos hizo eso?

La feliz pareja giro a verlo y Erik sintió pánico aunque por nada del mundo lo demostraría, aun así Charles estando aun embriagado por la felicidad del reciente encuentro no lo notaria de todos modos.

-Erik- el castaño era todo sonrisas la pareja se separo pero solo para tomarse de las manos- Ella es mi hermana pequeña Raven Xavier, ha venido desde el internado por el asunto de nuestra madre- Erik soltó el suspiro que no sabia que retenía.

Raven miraba incrédula a su hermano.

-Él… lo sabe, tu… se lo dijiste- Charles pareció nervioso titubeo y salió casi huyendo del salón con la escusa de traer algo de beber para "su sedienta hermana".

La menor de los Xavier lo miro seria, le pidió hablar en otro lugar sin tanta gente, pensó en negarse pero cuando agrego "es sobre Charles" acepto sin escusas.

-¿Y tu eres..?- comenzó la rubia.

-Erik Lensherr-

-Si claro, ¿pero tu y Charles...?- Erik arrugo el entrecejo.

-Somos compañeros de clases-

-Aja… supongo ahora así se les dice- La rubia parecía divertida, pero al ver el inflexible rostro de Erik su sonrisa se desvaneció –Dios… en serio….- no era una pregunta pero pareció encontrar la respuesta en el rostro de su acompañante-…pero que clase de idiotas son ustedes dos-

Erik iba a replicar por el insulto pero la mujer siguió hablando como perico.

-Mira como por tu rostro no pareces estar muy enterado de nada te lo contare, Charles...bueno él tiene la mala costumbre de pensar siempre antes por el bienestar de los demás que por el suyo- Lensherr levanto una ceja sin comprender, la muchacha suspiro- Desde niño se guardaba la tristeza por la indiferencia y el alcoholismo de nuestra madre o el dolor tras los golpes del imbécil de nuestro hermanastro, sabia que su sonrisa me reconfortaba así que solo hacia eso el muy idiota, lo que menos desea es que los demás sufran por algo que le pase así que mejor calla- giro su mirada hacia el cielo melancólica- hasta la fecha hace lo mismo incluso con sus amigos o parejas hasta conmigo, es demasiado testarudo cuando quiere, así que supongo que tu serás especial o algo -

Raven sonaba algo culpable y Erik parecía aturdido por la información, pero la muchacha se recupero rápido y continuo.

-Así que si le haces daño te cortares las bolas con unas tijeras de podar machote-

Y después toda desecha en sonrisas se giro para ir al encuentro de su hermano que los buscaba con las bebidas en mano.

Erik pensaba que para ser un hombre que acaba de ser amenazado en su virilidad, estaba absurda y ridículamente feliz.

La tercera vez que lo miro fue en la biblioteca de su casa estaba sentado con un libro abierto entre sus manos frente a un tablero de ajedrez, cuando levanto la mirada para verlo una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro del muchacho, hace mucho que alguien se mostraba tan feliz de ver a Erik, nadie debería verse tan feliz de ver a otro ser humano, la luz de la ventana enmarcaba la silueta de Xavier y sobre todo su cara, lo hacia mirar como si tuviera algún tipo de halo o aura.

"Tonterías" pensó Erik, pero no pudo ni quiso apartar la mirada, era completamente desconocido para él la sonrisa que adornaba su propio rostro que lo acompaño las horas enteras que jugaron ajedrez mientras conversaban.

Erik siempre pensó que por sus personalidades completamente opuestas ellos jamás podrían coincidir en algo, ahora entendía que coincidir no era lo importante el complementarse lo era todo, a fin de cuentas ambos deseaban lo mismo.

La cuarta vez que lo miro él castaño estaba empapado y temblaba bajo su furiosa mirada, estaban en medio de la destrozada habitación de Erik hecha trizas por el propio dueño; hace menos de veinte minutos Charles había llegado en compañía de Shaw bajaron del auto pero no entraron a la casa, a pesar de que llovía se quedaron frente a la puerta entre besos y caricias.

Traición a la que no le hallaba justificación para sentirla, furia, odio, dolor…todo se mezclaba con ímpetu en su interior ardía y comprimía con fuerza, necesitaba liberarlo o quedaría hecho pedazos por dentro; golpeó, tiró y gruñó, pero no parecía suficiente, para cuando pudo oír los golpes en su puerta y la voz de Xavier, estaba desesperado.

Abrió con el pensamiento de que quizás descargándose con la persona que consideraba culpable de su sentir la furia se iría, pero al mirar esos ojos azules llenos de preocupación se paralizo.

-Erik amigo, ¿estas bien?, ¿te paso algo?-

Pero eso no quería decir que la furia se hubiera esfumado.

-Eso no te interesa-

El rostro del castaño no cambio de expresión.

-Si me interesa, somos amigos-

Lensherr sintió algo rompiéndose en su interior pensó que era su cordura, tomó a Charles por el brazo con la suficiente fuerza para dejarle una marca.

-Yo no quiero serlo…- y lo soltó por que no tuvo la fuerza para terminar de decir lo que quería, lo soltó por que era la primera vez que se permitía siquiera pensarlo, lo soltó por que había escogido las peores palabras para comenzar a decirlo.

Ahora ya no sabía como arreglarlo.

Pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho unos brazos de serpiente se enredaron en los hombros de Charles una toalla cubrió sus castaños cabellos, Shaw miró a su protegido con burla.

-Ya eres un chico grande Erik, se responsable y cuida tus cosas como un niño grande entonces- tomo el pomo de la puerta del cuarto del menor y le cerro en sus narices.

Erik se llevo ambas manos al rostro, él no era idiota sabia que Xavier le atraía, le gustaba, pero lo que no sabia es que sus sentimientos por él fueran tan profundos.

Estaba enamorado de Charles Xavier.

Completa y totalmente enamorado del novio de su tutor.

Estaba jodido.

Continuara…


End file.
